The Story of Evelyn Hudson
by Duchess-Yukine-Suoh
Summary: Evelyn was born to a young Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, but she always considered her real parent to be Kurt Hummel. Kurt had his own difficulties and missteps, but was determined to help Evy. This is the story of their intertwining lives, through triumph and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Yay, first Glee fic! This is a long-fic with drabble sized chapters. It doesn't start out very exciting, but it will, especially at the end! I based the plotline off of an anime I watched a while back, and a fanfiction based off of that. I'll tell you what they are later, but I don't want to spoil! Please Review, it would mean the world to me.

* * *

Kurt Hummel sat on the loft rug, attempting to comfort his best friend, Rachel Berry.

"Rachel, it'll be alright. Trust me."

"Don't lie to me, Kurt! Don't tell me it's alright when you know it's not!" Rachel was in tears.

"Look, how much do baby supplies cost? Not that much, right? Santana and I can help take care of the baby while you're at college and maybe Finn will move here!"

"Oh, Kurt, you just don't understand. I don't want you and Santana to have to care for a baby neither of you had. I'll have to quit college anyway and get a job. Not to mention the burden this will put on my career! How am I going to become an actress when I have a kid to take care of? And what about Finn? What will we do? Move in together? Get married?" Rachel dissolved into sobs again.

Kurt pulled Rachel into a hug. "Rachel, even if you don't want me to, I _will_ help you. I am your best friend, after all, and Finn is like my brother. I'm sure all of your friends will help too."

"Thank you, Kurt. And you'll always be there?"

"Always."

* * *

So, how did you like it? (Gets better later, trust me.) Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, chapter 2! . And yes, MAJOR drama and plot twists will be coming, but not for a while. Thank you so much to all who reviewed/favorited/followed

* * *

"Rachel, Kurt and Blaine are here!" Finn announced. Kurt and Blaine had come in to see 1-week old baby Evelyn.

"Oh, hey guys!" Rachel ushered them into the apartment. She seemed oddly perky and happy to Kurt, but maybe it was just the joy of having a baby. "Evy's awake, so you guys can meet her!"

Baby Evelyn was awake in her crib, watching her mobile spin. Her mommy picked her up and handed her over to Kurt to hold.

"Hey, Evelyn. I'm your Uncle Kurt. It's really nice to meet you!" Evelyn stared at him for a while, enchanted by the new person.

Kurt and Blaine stayed at Finn and Rachel's for the whole day, talking about Evy and the glee club reunion and Finn's new job and stuff like that.

"So, before you guys go, wanna see Evelyn one last time?" Rachel offered.

"Sure." Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

"She is _so_ cute." Blaine smiled.

"She really is." Kurt smiled back, while watching the baby sleep. He had absolutely no idea of how much she would impact his life over the next fifteen years.

* * *

Again, hoped you enjoyed. :)

(PS: Any songs you'd like to see in this story? Naturally, not all will fit into the story, but suggestions are always helpful. It is Glee, after all.)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am really excited to finally be getting into the plot! The dream sequences will be put in the story periodically. And yes, they do matter, but you won't know why until the very end. Yay, I love messing with peoples minds. :)

* * *

A_ long time ago, back in the days of kings and queens, there was a girl who lived in the clouds. Her name was Sky Girl. One day, she looked down and saw a tiny village. Sky Girl began to watch the people in the village. She enjoyed watching the daily lives of the people; gardening, cooking, working, playing. _

_Sky Girl soon wished she could be among the people, but sadly, Fate, ruler of all humans, would not allow it. Sky Girl was now very unhappy. Even just a day, an hour, would be enough. One day, Sky Girl decided that living a lifetime of sadness and loneliness wasn't worth it. She flung herself down from the cloud. However, Sky Girl had never been on earth, and was not fully mortal. Instead of dying, she became a little baby._

_Fate was furious that Sky Girl defied her, but there was nothing she could do about it for now. Sky Girl was adopted by a kindhearted potter, who named her Celeste, and she began to grow up in the village._

Kurt woke up from his dream. It had been a very odd dream, and he wondered if it meant anything. He checked his phone and found a text from Rachel.

_RachelBerry:_ _Kurt, can u pls come over? I need to talk with someone. Plus, u get 2 see Evy. Please come._

Kurt texted her back. (The answer was yes, obviously.) He got ready and headed over to Rachel's, wondering what she needed to talk about.

* * *

Ok, not the most dramatic ending. I'm not good with cliffhangers. XD

A special thank you to all my readers, I love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

4th chapter! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they make my day! Kurt singing to Evelyn was Olivia-Marie-20's idea, so credit to her.

* * *

"Hey, Rachel!" Kurt set down a paper bag on her table. "I brought lunch."

"Thank God you're here, Kurt. I just need to talk to someone." Rachel hugged him. (Evelyn was taking a nap in her room.)

Kurt set out the Chinese food he had brought. "So, what's the problem?"

Rachel sighed. "Oh, Kurt. Just…taking care of a baby and a house and a job isn't like I thought it would be. I used to see women with houses that were spick-and-span, with great careers, had fun with their babies, were still in love with their husbands, and had hobbies to boot. I thought it all just came so easily, but it really doesn't. My house has completely gone to _shambles_, I work as a _waitress_, can barely stand _my own child,_ _never_ see my husband, and it's been almost a year since I even had a _bit part_ at a show."

"Rachel, you know things will get better. Evelyn will get older, then she won't be so much work and you can get a part in a play. Promotions and better jobs will come and I'm sure once Finn can find a better job, he'll spend more time with you."

"But am I a bad person, Kurt?"

"No, you're very nice person."

"Then, why me? Why am I stuck with all this?"

"Rachel, maybe you should just have an afternoon to yourself. I can babysit Evy. "Kurt offered. He was especially concerned, since Rachel was never usually this upset.

"Really? Thank you, Kurt." Rachel said, grabbing her purse. "Her baby food is in the fridge."

The second Rachel left, Evelyn started crying. Kurt wasn't sure why, exactly, but maybe she could sense that her mother was gone.

Kurt went into her room and picked her up. "It's ok, Evelyn. Mommy will be back soon. Want me to sing you a song?

_You are the sunshine of my life That's why I'll always be around You are the apple of my eye Forever you'll stay in my heart  
I feel like this is the beginning Though I've loved you for a million years And if I thought our love was ending I'd find myself drowning in my own tears  
You are the sunshine of my life That's why I'll always stay around You are the apple of my eye Forever you'll stay in my heart  
You must have known that I was lonely Because you came to my rescue And I know that this must be Heaven How could so much love be inside of you?  
You are the sunshine of my life, yeah That's why I'll always stay around You are the apple of my eye Forever you'll stay in my soul  
You are the sunshine of my life, baby That's why I'll always stay around Can't stop living You are the apple of my eye."_

As he sang, Evy gradually stopped crying. She looked up at Kurt when he was done singing and batted her hand near his face.

"Want me to sing it again? I will, then. I'll get your lunch together, too."

Kurt kept singing as he fed Evelyn her strained fruit.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to update soon!  
-Duchess-Yukine-Suoh


End file.
